


Enticer

by AkashiroSei (mayhemexists)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, Gen, TWT, Teikou Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayhemexists/pseuds/AkashiroSei
Summary: They aren't friends, and they'll never be friends, but does it really matter?





	Enticer

**Author's Note:**

> Modified: 2019-03-14

It was their final year at Teikō, and it was their second time being placed in the same class.

Anytime Haizaki would enter the classroom, his entourage of friends (lackeys if he had to call them anything else) would surround and pester him about nonsense which to him was what girls they had their eyes set on, whether they should or would skip their classes for the arcade, and so much more he could care less about.

It bugged him to the point that he didn’t want to hang around his usual circle, and the moment he realized how Kuroko (given his low presence and all) was given a wide berth by everyone, well—he started hanging around the younger one.

* * *

“Haizaki-kun, you don’t have to do this every day—”

Today was no different from any other day after he'd found out.

As soon as the bell had rung, Haizaki had removed his presence from the classroom while Kuroko followed him to the best of his ability. Despite the rooftop being inaccessible to students, the space (as cramped as it was with the chairs and tables filling up the space) leading to it wasn’t closed off, so they hung there during lunch.

While Kuroko wouldn't admit it, he rarely (if ever) refused to follow along with his whims, and for all they knew, the classroom would stay as rowdy as it would've been even with Haizaki's presence.

“I’ll beat you up.”

It wasn’t like they were friends or anything—definitely not—they were far from friends, but Haizaki didn’t mind the evident silence that came with Kuroko (it was a nice reprieve compared to hanging around his entourage of friends—easier to breathe), and it hadn't been that way for a rather long while (at least not since he made his debut their first year at Teikō).

“Thank you, Haizaki-kun.”

While Kuroko wasn’t fond of eating—the teen seemed to hate the very idea of swallowing solid food—he'd said he’d try his best, and that was the best that Haizaki could even work with.

Although it wasn’t a secret, it also wasn’t privy to the public. Nobody (if they even discovered it in fact) would believe that Haizaki made their lunch because it just didn’t match his image.

Besides, he was well-known for stealing other people's foods while they were still eating it, and it had become a thing that was more Haizaki than it was Aomine (the other third year was also well-known for stealing food, but only among the first-strings in the basketball team).

“Hand me your notes.”

Even though their conversations were always cut short (either because Kuroko rarely continued it or because Haizaki decided it wasn't worth continuing), it never bothered either of them.

They weren’t friends, so whatever worked for them worked for them, and Haizaki wasn’t one to pretend.

They were simply providing cover for the other—Kuroko who was friendless and Haizaki who was sick of hanging around so many of his friends every damn day.

“—Haizaki-kun, where do you plan on going?”

It was common knowledge that Haizaki disappeared during lunch, and everybody in their class knew about the duo's lunch escapades, but no one would dare mention it since Haizaki was capable of turning a lot of people against whoever he had his sights set on. Besides, they'd seen him steal food from Kuroko more than once, so it went without saying that Haizaki had found a way to spend his time during the break.

“I’ll go where I go.”

They still had three-fourths of the term left to think about their plans, but it was still a very important time for them both, so while Kuroko knew where he’d go, where the others in the team would go—he didn’t know where Haizaki would go.

“—is that so—”

Above them, the bell blared to life. Once Kuroko's notes were stuffed inside Haizaki's bag, they both stood to return to the classroom. The only difference was that Kuroko would follow at a significant distance—it was an unspoken rule that had been established once the bell rung for lunch to be over.

“Hey Haizaki, where’d you go? We were wondering where you'd gone!”

Even though they’d been in the same class for two years, Haizaki and Kuroko acted as though the other didn't exist.

It was only when they were outside the classroom and away from their peers that they would communicate, and only then would there be no need for either of them to pretend they were anything.

They weren’t friends, but did it really matter?


End file.
